The bet
by turtyhurty07
Summary: When two film freaks bet who is the bigger one, who will win? The FM Radio is on again! please READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

New York, crime lab

New York, crime lab.

**Lindsay:** So Hardy is the killer, right?

**Adam:** The fingerprints, which were on the gun, are his, doesn't mean he killed her.

**Lindsay:** Oh, lord. It's already 8 pm. I think I'm heading home.

**Adam:** Bye!

In the locker rooms...

**Flack:** Wow, Monroe, why are you looking so sad?

**Lindsay:** Well, I've been working on a case for 2 weeks now, and we still don't know who the murderer is.

**Flack:** That's hard.

**Lindsay:** I'll just go home and watch a movie.

**Flack:** Which one?

**Lindsay:** I'm a movie freak but I still haven't decided.

**Flack:** I bet, that I'm a bigger movie freak.

**Lindsay:** Not possible.

**Flack:** Wanna bet?

**Lindsay:** Sure.

**Flack:** Okay, from tomorrow on till Friday, we say some quotations and the other one has to guess from which film it is. Okay?

**Lindsay:** Good idea. How much?

**Flack:** Not money, let's say a date.

**Lindsay:** Well, having a date with you is a punishment, but...

**Flack:** Fine, let's say, the looser pays.

**Lindsay:** But, we'll have our date at the most expensive restaurant of New York.

**Flack:** At the most expensive table.

**Lindsay:** And if you lose, you have to buy me a new dress.

**Flack:** And if you lose, you have to buy me a new suit.

**Lindsay:** Good, see you tomorrow, Det. Flack!

**Flack:** I can't wait, Det. Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The next day...

**Adam:** Hey Lindsay!

**Lindsay** Monroe who had just arrived turned around.

**Lindsay:** Good morning Adam. Any news from the case?

**Adam:** Yes, Stella talked again with Hardy and he confessed, that he killed her.

**Lindsay:** These are indeed good news!

**Adam:** Yeah, but Mac wants you at a crime scene, now.

**Lindsay**: Alright, thanks Adam!

At the crime scene

**Lindsay:** Hey Mac! What do we have?

The boss turned around and walked up to Lindsay.

**Mac:** Emily Garner, 20, was shot in the head. I've been called to another crime scene. You'll work with Flack.

With that he left.

**Lindsay**: Good Morning, Mr. Flack!

**Flack:** Hey!

**Lindsay:** Any suspects?

**Flack:** No, not really. Just her boyfriend, who found her.

**Lindsay**: Then, let's talk with him!

**Flack:** You haven't forgotten our bet, haven't you?

**Lindsay:** No, how could I?

**Lindsay:** Mr. Mayer, I'm sorry for you loss. When have you seen her the last time?

**Tom Mayer**: Just yesterday, at a bar! We danced and stayed out until midnight. Her dad was very angry.

**Flack**: She still lived with her parents?

Tom**:** Sure. They controlled her, they didn't let her go.

**Lindsay:** But they accepted a boyfriend?

**Tom:** Not really. They hate me. Especially her dad. But once in her lifetime, Emily was strong enough.

**Flack:** How old are you?

**Tom:** 24.

**Lindsay:** You are older than her. What's your job?

**Tom:** I don't have a job. I want to work as a lawyer, but I don't have enough money to go to the university.

**Flack:** And what about Emily, did she have a job?

**Tom:** She wanted to become a teacher.

**Lindsay:** What did her dad say? I mean, you jobless, older than her.

**Tom:** Like I already said, he hates me!

**Flack:** But you loved Emily?

**Tom:** Hell, yes!

**Lindsay:** We'll talk to her father.

**_Author's note:_**

okay, the chapter wasn't really good, actually it sucks, but the next will be much better, what is, not really difficult.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay and Don had just reached Emily's house.

Don looks up at the house, which is very big and very beautiful.

**Don:** Wow, must be very poor people. I mean my apartment is as big as their living room.

**Lindsay:** Yeah, mine too, but there is no place like home.

Don looked at her with a smile.

**Don:** The wizard of Oz! Now it's my turn!

Lindsay just smiled and they went up to the door and knocked.

A woman with a long green skirt and a white blouse, opened.

**The woman:** Yeah? How can I help you?

**Don:** Are you Mrs. Garner?

**Mrs. Garner:** Holly Garner, and who are you?

**Lindsay:** He's from NYPD, I'm a CSI.

**Don**: Yeah we are very sorry but we have to tell you that you're daughter has been found.

**Mrs. Garner:** You don't have to be sorry! We missed! Oh lord. Where is she?

**Don:** No, you don't understand she is dead.

Lindsay looked at him angrily. Mrs. Garner sank down to the floor crying.

**Lindsay:** Mrs. Garner we are so sorry. Can I do anything for you?

**Mrs. Garner:** No thanks. Come with me please. But one thing, was she murdered?

Lindsay nodded.

After Mrs. Garner told her husband, Jack Garner, what had happened, she was crying again.

**Mr. Garner:** Holly, go upstairs and dry you're tears.

Mrs. Garner did how she was told.

**Lindsay:** I'm Det. Monroe from the CSI. We are very sorry but we have to ask you a few questions.

**Mr. Garner:** Sure.

**Lindsay:** Since when was you're daughter missing?

**Mr. Garner:** Saturday. She said, that she would meet with her friends but I saw that she met this Mayer boy.

**Lindsay:** You followed her?

**Mr. Garner:** Sure. Since she was with Mayer; we couldn't trust her anymore.

**Don:** Don't you think that she was with 20 old enough to decide things on her own?

**Mr. Garner:** She had her own room and was allowed to stay out until 10p.m. That's more than I was allowed to do.

**Don:** Yeah, but we live in the 21st century.

**Mr. Garner:** Do you have children?!

**Don:** Nope.

**Mr. Garner:** Then you don't know what it's like when you are lied at, and when you hate her boyfriend because you know that he is wrong for her.

**Lindsay:** Why do you think so about Mr. Mayer?

**Mr. Garner:** He doesn't have a job with 24! He broke up school, he drinks, he smokes, he takes drugs! He is always flirting with other girls! He made my little girl unhappy!

**Lindsay:** Did she tell you that?

**Mr. Garner:** You are a girl too, so what happened when you run in you're room crying and screaming that you don't want to ever see him again?

Don looked at Lindsay, who looked sad to ground, as if exactly that had happened.

**Don:** Because he cheated on her?

**Mr. Garner:** Yeah. He told everybody. Even me! I talked to him what he had done to her and then he told me that he hadn't done anything, because he can't do anything against his love to Mandy.

**Don:** Mandy who?

**Mr. Garner:** I don't know.

**Don:** Were have you been on Sunday between 8p.m. and 2a.m?

**Mr. Garner:** At home. You can ask my wife.

**Don:** We will. Do you have any other kids?

**Mr. Garner:** Yes, a son. He is an excellent lawyer. Just like his dad. And Emily would have been one too.

**Don:** Do you know that Mr. Mayer, wants to be a lawyer too?

**Mr. Garner:** Did he tell you that? He wants to be rich, so he got together with my daughter!

**Don:** Okay. We will talk with him again anyway. Could we have a look at Emily's room?

**Mr. Garner:** Sure.

Lindsay who was still looked sadly at the floor didn't react when Don said: Let's go!

So he gently toughed her shoulder.

**Don:** Linds?

She looked up.

**Lindsay:** Oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts. You are right let's have a look at her room!

Emily's room had pink walls, a pink floor, a pink desk with a pink chair, a white bed with a pink pillow and a pink blanket. Lots of horse posters were hanging on the walls.

**Lindsay:** Wow, she was a real girl. My room was decorated with cowboy things.

**Don:** You are a country girl, that doesn't count. You know if Danny would have heard this, he'd call you Montana for ever!

They both smiled.

**Lindsay:** Look, there are lots of pictures of her and Tom.

**Don:** Yeah, look at that! Looks like a diary.

**Lindsay:** Don't you dare to read it! A diary is the most private thing for a girl!

**Don:** Did you have one too?

**Lindsay:** Sure. I wrote everything in it.

**Don:** Things about school?

**Lindsay:** Sure. About teachers, classmates, friends.

**Don:** Boys?

**Lindsay:** Sometimes. Most of the time about Billy Cooper.

**Don:** Why?

**Lindsay:** Because I was in love with him. I wrote down when I fell in love with him, I wrote down when I told him that, I wrote down when we came together and I wrote down when I saw him kissing another girl.

**Don:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**Lindsay:** Don't have to be. I mean it wasn't your fault.

**Don:** If I was you're boyfriend, I would never cheat on you!

Lindsay smiled. Don didn't. He had just noticed what he had said.

**Don:** _Holy shit! Am I in love with this girl? I mean she is cute and nice and beautiful and smart and ,god, I am in love with her. _

**Lindsay:** Thanks Don. We will take her diary with us, but we ask her parents if it's okay.

**Lindsay:** Mrs. Garner? We would like to take your daughters diary with us, are you okay with that?

**Mrs. Garner:** She had a diary? I didn't even know, Please take it with you, I'll do everything to find her murderer.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Outside.

**Don:** It's late. What are you doing now?

**Lindsay:** I'm going to drop the diary of at the lab and then I'll go home. What about you?

**Don:** I thought we could get a drink. _Please say yes. _

**Lindsay**: _Oh god, he asked me out! No, Lindsay wait, only for a drink, and he didn't even say that he would pay. He is just you're friend. Nothing more. _Sure.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

At the bar.

**Don:** What do you want?

**Lindsay:** Don't know. A beer?

**Don:** Good choice I'll get us some.

He went to the bar and came back with two beers.

**Don:** Here you are, my precious.

**Lindsay:** Lord of the rings! That was easy. Thanks for the beer. How much do you get from me? _(Note: He pronounced it like Gollum :)_

Lindsay took her handbag and searched her purse when Don grabbed her wrist. Lindsay looked up at him.

**Don:** It's okay. I asked you out so I invite you.

**Lindsay:** Thanks. But could I get my hand back?

Don looked confused but realized that he was still holding her wrist.

**Don:** Sorry.

After finishing their first beer, their second, their third and their fourth.

**Don:** You want another one?

**Lindsay:** No. I'll have a Martini, shaken not stirred.

**Don:** James Bond, nice try!

**Don:** Here's your Martini.

**Lindsay:** Thanks Donny!

**Don:** Donny?

**Lindsay:** I think it sounds cute.

**Don:** Yeah and I think you're drunk.

Lindsay started to laugh.

**Don:** Linds, I'm serious. Are you drunk?

**Lindsay:** Noooooooooooooooo

**Don:** Man you are. Come on let's go home.

**Lindsay:** Nooooooooooooo

**Don:** I'll walk you home.

**Lindsay:** I can walk on my own!

She stood up but fell immediately on the floor.

**Don:** Yeah, you can walk on your own.

He pulled her up but when she was ready to fall again he put over his shoulder and carried her.

**Lindsay:** Let me down!!

**Don:** No.

**Lindsay:** I'll call the police! You are kidnapping me!

**Don:** Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Ahhhhh! Help!

**Don:** Lindsay!

**Lindsay:** He is going to rape me!

**Don:** Lindsay Monroe! Shut the hell up or I'll just leave you here!

**Lindsay:** Yeah? Then let me down!

Suddenly he put her off his shoulder and onto the ground.

**Don:** Are you happy now? Good night!

Then he walked off.

At the next block.

**Don:**_ Shit. What if some crazy man comes, gets her and he really rapes her or even murders her. God, I mustn't think of such things. She acted like a real bitch. But she is drunk, she is not herself. Donald Flack Jr.! Go back and bring her home! If you really love her. Man what am I thinking. I can't love her. Danny loves her. I… I'll just get her. _

Back where he left her, Lindsay was still sitting on the floor.

**Don:** Linds? You okay? I'm gonna get you home. Alright?

**Lindsay:** I think I'm sick.

Don got her again over his shoulder and went on.

(Note: Pleaseeeeee review! The single review feels so lonly... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Special thanks to Evans12, StoryDreamer and Nessa30 for the reviews! :)

To all others, please review! :)

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkncsinewoyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay Monroe woke up in a bed that wasn't hers and in a room that she didn't know.

**Lindsay:** _Wow. Where am I? Owwww my head…… Like I was very drunk yesterday. Wait! I __**was **__drunk yesterday. Whose apartment is this? It isn't mine, not Danny's, not Stella's….Ahh! Have I slept with some stranger? No, I'm still dressed. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Don Flack.

**Don:** Good morning sleeping beauty. How are you?

**Lindsay:** My head!

**Don:** Well after 4 beers and a Martini my head would probably hurt too.

He said with a big "I-knew-it" grin.

**Lindsay:** Do you have to shout?!

Don looked at her in shock.

**Don:** I… sor...

**Lindsay:** Just kidding. But do you have a aspirin?

**Don:** Sure. I have almost everything against headache, since I had Messer every Saturday night after getting drunk here.

**Lindsay:** _Messer. Wow Flack made me forget about him for about a day! Maybe he doesn't like him anymore because he cheated on me… Lindsay Anna Monroe! You are not the most important thing in everybody's life! He and Danny are best friends! _

Again, Don interrupted her thoughts.

**Don:** Here's your aspirin.

**Lindsay:** Thank you. I don't remember much so I hope I didn't do anything really silly.

**Don:** Noooo. You just screamed and shouted that I would want to rape you when I wanted to take you home. And you upchucked several times, once, over my shoulder. When we got here, you were already asleep. So I just put you into the bed.

Lindsay went red as a tomato.

**Lindsay:** I'm so sorry.

**Don:** Love means never having to say you're sorry.

**Lindsay:** _Oh my god! He is in love with me! Oh wait. It's a quote. _It's from Love story.

**Don:** Right.

**Lindsay:** Are you sure you aren't gay?

**Don:** I had to watch it with my sister because I broke some of her things. My mother said I have to watch it with her.

**Lindsay:** Did you like it?

**Don:** Don't tell anybody but yes.

They both grinned.

**Don:** As much as I like sitting next to you on my bed but we have to work.

**Lindsay:** Right.

**Don:** You can use my shower and my soap.

**Lindsay:** Thanks, but I slept in my clothes…

**Don:** Well, you can still wear the jeans and I'll give you a shirt.

**Lindsay:** Ahm, Don, I'm a little bit smaller than you. And if we arrive together and I wear your shirt, you what the people will think.

**Don:** Danny slept often at my place and wore my shirts and no one thought we were gay.

Lindsay got up and went to the door.

**Lindsay:** You don't know what the people say about you and Messer.

She grinned. Don looked at her in shock.

When Lindsay entered the bathroom, she noticed that it was really clean for a single apartment. When she was looking for some soap she found a shampoo, a soap and a body lotion.

**Lindsay:** _Well much isn't here but a body lotion? That's some kind of gay especially if it is for women. _

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

When they entered the CSI building they heard Mac calling after them.

**Mac:** Flack! Lindsay!

They turned round and went to him.

**Flack:** Hey Boss. What's up?

**Mac:** How far are you with the Emily Garner case?

**Lindsay:** We just wanted to ask Sid what he found out.

**Mac:** Good. Mr. Garner is the brother of Sam Garner.

**Flack:** The politician?

**Mac:** Yes.

**Lindsay:** Is he popular?

**Flack:** He is the next mayor of New York. And best friends with the NYPD chief.

**Lindsay:** Oh.

**Mac:** Good luck guys. And Lindsay, nice shirt by the way.

Mac grinned. Lindsay went again red as a tomato. Flack grinned.

**Lindsay:** Don't you dare to grin!

She slapped him playfully.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Pathology.

**Flack:** What do you have for us Sid?

**Sid:** Well the shot caused her death. She was shot with a 90mm. The toxicological tests showed that she was drunk and I found out that she was pregnant.

**Lindsay:** Pregnant? Oh my god. How far along?

**Sid:** About 10 weeks.

**Lindsay:** I bet her parents don't know.

**Flack:** Do you have the time of death?

**Sid:** Sunday, between 10p.m. and 11p.m.

**Lindsay:** Thank you Sid.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyo**

Lindsay and Don went to Sullivan's.

**Lindsay:** You know I noticed some things.

**Don:** For instance?

**Lindsay:** Mayer told us, Emily wanted to become a teacher but her dad said she would become a lawyer.

**Don:** Right. Either on of the guys lied or Emily.

**Lindsay:** Right. I can't believe in her innocence girl image. She was pregnant, drunk and her boyfriend isn't prince charming.

**Don:** Mhm. Her dad said she has been missed since Saturday and Sid said she was killed on Sunday. We found her on Monday. I would say our prime suspect is Tom Mayer. But he won't confess if he killed her.

**Lindsay:** I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse.

**Don:** The Godfather, nice try but I've seen the film about 100 times.

**Lindsay:** Me too.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

The two were standing in front of Tom Mayer's apartment and had just knocked.

**Tom:** Hey Mandy I told you… Oh. Hey detectives!

**Don:** Who is Mandy?

**Tom:** A friend.

**Lindsay:** A good friend?

**Tom:** Yeah is that illegal?

**Lindsay:** No. And it isn't illegal that you cheated with her on Emily but it is illegal that you killed her.

**Tom:** I didn't kill her! I loved her!

**Lindsay:** Loved? So now you love Mandy. That's good for you I mean once Emily is gone, you are free for her.

**Tom:** No! I still love Emily!

**Lindsay:** Did you kill because you didn't want to be a father?

**Tom:** What are you talking about?

**Don:** She was pregnant about 10 weeks.

**Tom:** What? I oh….

**Don:** You did it?

**Tom:** No! It isn't even my kid! We haven't slept with each other. She wanted it to be something special. She told me she was a virgin!

**Lindsay:** Oh. Could we have you DNA?

**Tom:** Sure.

After taking Tom's DNA they told him to stay in New York until the investigation has finished.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

**Lindsay:** Well, we brought the DNA into the lab so we have to wait. We could talk to her father again about the teacher/lawyer thing and about her pregnancy.

**Don:** Yeah. But it's late, I'm heading home. After all, tomorrow is another day!

**Lindsay:** Gone with the wind. Donald Flack you watch girl movies? Don't tell me you watched with your sister.

**Don:** I watched it with Messer. We rent a movie but the false DVD was in it we wanted to watch "Die hard".

**Lindsay:** Sure you gay chick.

**Don:** Funny Monroe, very funny!

**Lindsay:** Jennifer asked me if your phone is broken.

**Don:** Oh. She doesn't know that I know.

**Lindsay:** What do you know?

**Don:** That she is the department whore. She slept with about 10 officers. And Dan…

Lindsay stopped grinning.

**Lindsay:** With Danny? Oh. So, fine.

**Don:** I'm sorry. I know you two aren't good again.

**Lindsay:** I forgave him. We are co-workers. Nothing more.

**Don:** Just like Angel and I.

**Lindsay:** Why do you guys from the NYPD call everybody with his last name? Flack, Angel, Messer even me!

**Don:** I don't know.

**Lindsay:** In Montana, everyone said Lindsay. Except Steve, he said Lindy.

**Don:** Lindy? That sounds silly.

**Lindsay:** Hey! I called him Stevie.

**Don:** You two were close?

**Lindsay:** We were, we are and we'll always be.

**Don:** Oh. Okay goodnight. _Donald! Are you jealous of her old co-worker. No you are not. You know that Messer wants her back. He is your best friend. Get over Monroe. _

**Lindsay:** Yeah, goodnight and sleep well! _Am I jealous of Jennifer? Because they were about to sleep with each other. Wait maybe they did! But now Danny is with her. He takes everything with boobs. A man like Flack, that's a good guy. Lindsay! He is Danny's best friend, he doesn't love you. Get over him._


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay Monroe arrived at her apartment at 9p.m. She was very tired because the subway station she usually takes was closed. So she had to walk about 4 blocks. Then she had to get off it 3 stations before she usually gets off because of street works. She made herself spaghetti. After cleaning up she looked around in her living room. She saw the big box with Danny's stuff.

**Lindsay:** _I'll drive over to him. If he isn't at home I'll just put it in front of his flat. I mean we separated 2 months ago it is time. _

While driving she heard "Love Song" from Sara Bareilles.

**Lindsay:**_ That was our song. Actually it was "I will always love you" but I thought this one would be better. Great, now it is always in the radio and we aren't together anymore. Lindsay your life sucks. There are so many sweet, smart and sexy guys out there and you are still not over you ex-boyfriend. I don't want any guy I just want Do…… STOP! Lindsay! _

She stopped in front of Danny's apartment building.

The whole way upstairs, she couldn't get "Love Song" out of her head. Lindsay took a deep breath and knocked.

**Danny:** Yeah? Don, I don't want to talk to you… Lindsay?

**Lindsay:** Hey.

**Danny:** How are you? You want to come in?

**Lindsay:** No. I just wanted to bring you your stuff.

She passed him the box.

**Danny:** Oh, thank you. You sure don't want to come in? We could watch a movie or have a drink?

**Lindsay:** If we still were together I'd have said yes but we aren't because you cheated on so the answer is no.

That was the first time she spoke with him about his betrayal. He looked at her in shock.

**Danny:** You know?

**Lindsay:** Apparently.

**Danny:** How long?

**Lindsay:** 2 Months. Actually since the day you told Stella.

**Danny:** I haven't told Stella! I just told Don!

**Lindsay:** Yeah and he told Stella. So you told you friend first.

**Danny:** Hey! He is my **best** friend!

**Lindsay:** So best friend stands over girlfriend? Well in your world it is that way: You, Don, your job, Ricki, Angel, you other friends then almost everything and then me!

**Danny:** That's not true! You mean everything to me!

**Lindsay:** Yeah but why did you sleep with Ricki?

**Danny:** She was sad I felt guilty.

**Lindsay:** And you thought with some sex you could give her, her kid back?

**Danny:** Lindsay! You don't know what it means to loose someone who is so important to you!

**Lindsay:** Noooo. The thing with my friends wasn't bad for me!

**Danny:** He was only a child!

**Lindsay:** My friends too! But of course is your destiny worse than mine. You know I'm happy that we aren't together anymore!

**Danny:** Yeah me too! You crazy bitch! I just went to Montana because you were sad and I felt guilty because I haven't been there. Not because I "love" you!

**Lindsay:** Wait. Guy feels guilty because girl is sad, guy and girl get together again, girl is still mad and sleeps with other guy, boyfriend finds out and kills girl.

**Danny:** What are you talking about? You want us together again? Then you'll betray me and I should kill you?

**Lindsay:** You maybe solved my case.

**Danny:** So our relationship problems solve your case? Fine.

**Lindsay:** There is no relationship anymore, Danny. We are over. Forever.

With that she went back to her car.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Back at her apartment Lindsay felt like crying after her fight with Danny.

**Lindsay:**_ Oh my god. Lindsay he doesn't deserve you. He just doesn't. I'll call Steve. _

Like she thought, Lindsay went to her phone and dialed Steve's number.

**Steve:** Yeah?

**Lindsay:** Hey Stevie!

**Steve:** Lindy? Hey. Why are you calling?

**Lindsay**: I had to talk with someone.

**Steve:** What is with you New York friends? With that Danny?

**Lindsay:** We are over. He is the reason why I'm calling. I brought him his things back and we had a huge fight.

**Steve:** Oh. I'm sorry. What is with this Sarah?

**Lindsay:** Stella. I can't talk to her about Danny. You know the two are friends and I don't want them to fight.

**Steve:** This Mart?

**Lindsay:** Mac. No He is my boss!

**Steve:** Oh yeah right. Jessica?

**Lindsay:** Steve! It's Jennifer! She slept with Danny and they are some kind of together so no.

**Steve:** What about the others? The other Dan?

**Lindsay:** There is no other.. Oh Don! No. I mean we are friends but he is best friends to Danny and…

**Steve:** Yeah you don't want them to fight. I see. Let me guess. You had a huge fight and talked about the whole Rebecca thing for the first time and then about feeling guilty and he sure talked about the thing with you friends. Then you were really mad at him. You said something bad and left. You wanted to cry but instead you called me. Right?

**Lindsay:** Why do you know me so well?

**Steve:** I've known you for 13 years.

Lindsay smiled.

**Lindsay:** You always make me smile. Why don't you come to New York?

**Steve:** In about 2 months I have time.

**Lindsay:** Great! I'm already looking forward to this! I'll let you sleep again. Good night Steve!

**Steve:** Yeah good night.

**Lindsay:** _I always feel better after talking with him, pity he is gay. _

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

The next morning at the lab. Lindsay Monroe just exited the elevators when a male voice shouts.

**Don:** Linds!

**Lindsay:** Oh god morning Don.

She said with a big smile.

**Don:** Yeah. Are we going to Mr. Garner?

**Lindsay:** _Why does he look so sad? Have I done anything wrong? Am I too late?_

Don just walked down the hall to the stairs. Lindsay follows him.

**Lindsay:** You know that there are elevators?

No response.

**Lindsay:** Ok. Sorry if you prefer walking.

No response.

**Lindsay:** I think I have an idea about the case.

No response.

**Lindsay:** DONALD FLACK JR.!

He stopped walking downstairs.

**Lindsay:** Would you be so kind as to answer me? I haven't done anything wrong!

Don turned round. What Lindsay saw wasn't a happy face. His eyes were red and tears are still rolling down his face.

**Lindsay:** Oh my god! Don, what happened?

**Don:** You haven't done anything wrong. But my silly sister!

**Lindsay:** Melanie? What did she do? Did you have to watch Casablanca with her? _Monroe you silly cow! He is sad and you make jokes about him! _

**Don:** No! My grandpa was sick. He was in hospital. Everyday another relative was there. Two days ago it was me and yesterday it was Mel's turn. We agreed that if his state of health changes for the worse, we call each other. Well, he died yesterday while Mel was with him but she didn't call anyone! So I couldn't say goodbye to my grandpa! The one who made me smile again when I was sad. The only one who liked me more than the little sweet Mel because I was **his** little boy. He was never angry with me. And the last words I said to him were: Good night grandpa and have fun with Mel.

He started to cry again. Lindsay went down to him and hugged him. Don sank down to the floor and Lindsay hugged him there again so he cried into her shirt.

**Lindsay:** I'm so sorry Don. Why don't you ask Mac if you could take the day free?

He shook his head.

**Lindsay:** Look, I think you should go home and rest a little bit. Or you go to your parent's.

Again he shook his head.

**Lindsay:** Here's looking at you, kid.

He mumbled into her shirt. But he didn't look at her like he was told.

**Don:** Casablanca.

Lindsay hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. She felt him relax in her arms and as soon as he stopped crying, he straightened up again.

**Lindsay:** Don. You sure you don't want to go home?

**Don:** No. We'll work on our case.

**Lindsay:** What about your eyes?

**Don:** If anyone asks, I'm allergic to pollen.

**Lindsay:** Okay. You need a facial tissue?

**Don:** Yes please.

She gave him the tissue. And helped him up.

**Don:** Thank you. You said that you had the solution of our case?

**Lindsay:** Well, she was pregnant of another guy, means she wasn't a virgin anymore. What if Tom found out and she got drunk at the bar. He was a little bit drunk too. Then they got into a fight and they talked about her betrayal. He got a gun and shot her in his anger.

**Don:** Nice idea. Why do you think so?

**Lindsay:** I imagined yesterday when I brought Danny his…..

**Don:** His?

**Lindsay:** It's not important anymore.

Don noticed the tears that went into her eyes.

**Don:** You had a fight?

**Lindsay:** A huge fight. It was the talk we never had just with very loud voices.

**Don:** Oh. Well it seems as if we are both broken.

He some kind of smiled.

**Lindsay:** Yeah.

**Author's Note: The chapter isn't really good, actually it sucks but I hac to write because it will explain a lot of things in later chapters. Hopw you though read my story and PLEASE review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to: **

**StoryDreamer: Thanks for your review it means so much to me! I thought it would look cute if he cries, I mean with this eyes... :)**

**vikkilynne93: Thanks for your review even if its not your favourite pairing! Hope you like this chapter! **

Lindsay and Don walked in silence to the Garners' house. When they arrived Lindsay looked at Don for the first time sine they left the staircase. He still looked sad but the red eyes were almost gone.

**Lindsay:** _Actually he looks cute when he is sad… Lindsay! For the last you are annoying yourself! Get over him! Get over him! Get over him! Get over him! Get over him! Get……_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Garner who came from the other direction. She carried a big shopping bag.

**Mrs. Garner:** Detectives! Good Morning! You have some news about my daughter?

**Lindsay:** We do have some news but it's not very good news.

**Mrs. Garner:** Oh. Come in please.

Again in the house they noticed that most of the pictures had been replaced for pictures of Emily.

**Mr. Garner:** Good morning detectives! So tell us the news!

**Don:** We could say, that we have good and bad news but actually, it's just bad news.

**Lindsay:** Mrs. Garner, I don't think you should hear everything.

**Mrs. Garner:** Why?

**Lindsay:** Ahm. You know, I don't want…

She was interrupted/saved by Mr. Garner.

**Mr. Garner:** Holly go upstairs.

She looked at him in surprise.

**Mr. Garner:** Are you deaf? Upstairs! **NOW!**

She gave him a "don't treat me like a child" look, but went upstairs.

**Mr. Garner:** So. Tell me.

**Lindsay:** The toxicological tests say that she was drunk.

**Mr. Garner:** Well, that is bad but nothing you couldn't have said next to my wife.

**Lindsay:** And we found out that she was pregnant. But not from Mr. Mayer.

Mr. Garner looked at her in a mix of surprise and anger.

**Mr. Garner:** Are you crazy! Liar! My daughter was not a whore!

**Don:** Mr. Garner calm down please! Det. Monroe is not responsible for the pregnancy of your daughter!

**Mr. Garner:** I'm sorry. I just thought she was a good girl.

Lindsay heard something upstairs, and looked. She saw Mrs. Garner at the top of the stairs.

**Lindsay:** _So she heard everything. But she doesn't look shocked and she doesn't cry. As if she'd known it. Emily's diary! Lindsay you are a genius! _Mr. Garner, is it really okay for you if we read you daughter's diary?

**Mr. Garner:** If it helps you.

**Lindsay:** Was you daughter close to her brother?

**Mr. Garner:** She is 8 years younger than him. They didn't play much together, but they never had problems. Well, he was always jealous of her, because everyone loved her. She was the cute little Emily. He was just the boy.

A shiver went through Don Flack's body when he heard that. Again he looked sadly at the floor.

**Lindsay:** Thank you, Mr. Garner. We'll call you if there is any news.

With that they left.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Again they were sitting at Sulivan's.

**Lindsay:** do you think her brother killed her?

**Don:** I want to kill my sister too, so yes.

**Lindsay:** I'm sorry. You want to work on another case?

**Don:** No.

**Lindsay:** Her mother didn't seem surprised we told Mr. Garner about Emily's pregnancy. As if she knew. Do you have the diary?

**Don:** Yeah, here.

Lindsay took the little pink book from him and skimmed through it.

**diarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiary**

_Saturday, 10th of May_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life sucks! Tom cheated on me with Mandy! Mandy Scavo! She is a punk! And ugly! She likes Heavy Metal and gothic! She the exact opposite of me! I can't trust him anymore! _

_Yours Emily_

_Thursday, 15th of May _

_Dear Diary,_

_I am no longer a virgin! I slept with Charly Thomas! It was great! My only problem is that Tom and I are back together. Should I tell him or not? I wish I could ask someone, but my mom is too old-fashioned. She thinks that you should only have sex after marriage. And I hate my dad! He always follows me! All my friends stay out as long as they want, but I have to be home at 10p.m.! I'm going to move out soon. In about two months. I'll look for an apartment now, so I tell my parents when I have arranged everything. _

_Yours Emily_

_Friday, 27th of June_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm pregnant! It's Charly's! But Tom is my boyfriend and we haven't slept together! I'm hopeless! I am too young to be a mother! And I don't have a job! Nor has Charly! I could do an abortion. But I can't, I mean it would be killing someone and I don't want to be a murderer. I don't know what to do. _

_Yours Emily_

**diarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiary**

Lindsay had read the three entries loud so Don had heard them too.

**Don:** Wow, she knew that she was pregnant. And now we know from whom. And we know who Mandy is.

**Lindsay:** I don't think that Mandy killed her. She never wrote anything about a fight or something. And this Charly is just mentioned as the father of her baby. Nothing serious. Wait. This is the last entry before she died.

**diarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiary**

_Friday, 18th of July_

_Dear Diary,_

_I told my mom that I was pregnant, and now she doesn't talk to me anymore. I think she hates me for what I did. Everybody hates me! Jacky hates me too. He heard the whole conversation about the pregnancy with mom. He had this "now you're not the favorite kid anymore" grin. I'm going to hang out with Tom. I'll break up with him in the next time. Then I'll move to Florida. Where no one knows me. _

_Yours Emily_

**diarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiarydiary**

**Don:** So Tom is the last who had see her alive. Okay we already know that.

**Lindsay:** Emily thought her mother would hate her. And the expression on her face when you told her that Emily died, was a "oh my god, I wished we wouldn't have a fight" expression. You now what I mean.

**Don:** You think Mrs. Garner killed her own daughter?

**Lindsay:** I think he killer is either her or Jack Jr.

**Don:** Would you kill your own daughter?

**Lindsay:** I… Maybe they were in a fight and drunk. An accident you know?

**Don:** You don't kill you own daughter accidently!

Lindsay looked at him. His eyes were full of anger.

**Lindsay:** Don, when people are drunk they do many silly things. And she was angry with her. And…

**Don:** STOP! Monroe you silly cow she wouldn't kill her daughter! Don't you get that?

With that he got up and left the restaurant. Lindsay was left alone with her thoughts.

**Lindsay:**_ Oh my god! Did he call me a silly cow? Stupid ass! No wait, he just lost his grandpa. He is hurt. But he called you a silly cow!_

She paid and left the restaurant too.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay thought about Don's reaction the whole way back to the lab. When she exited the elevators she ran into Hawkes.

**Sheldon:** Wow! Lindsay!

**Lindsay:** Sorry, Hawkes. Could you do me a favor?

**Sheldon:** Sure.

**Lindsay:** Please go to this address with the team and look for a 99mm. Okay?

**Sheldon:** Okay. But it's late so I'll have the results tomorrow.

**Lindsay:** No problem, thank you!

Lindsay went down to the locker rooms. When she was at the doorstep she heard two male voices. The first one sounded like Danny the second like Flack.

**Danny:** Oh man, Montana and me we had a terrible fight yesterday.

**Don:** Bad for you but it's not my problem.

**Danny**: Hey! You are my friend! You should help me with relationship problems!

**Don:** As far as I know, have you two separated a long time ago. So there is no relationship anymore. Okay?

**Danny:** That's what she said too. You know that I want her back.

**Don:** Yeah, you tell me everyday! But if you believe it or not there are other things in my life than you! More important things! She doesn't want you anymore can't you get that!? She deserves to be happy, and she can't, if you don't let her go!

**Danny:** You talked to her didn't ya? Wait! You guys are hanging out almost everyday! Can't you get your own girlfriend or why do you have to use my ex?

**Don:** Yes we are hanging out! Believe it or not, we are friends! Good friends! We have fun together! And you know exactly, that I wanted her too! But because you were my best friend I let you get her! But you screwed up! So it's my turn!

**Danny:** Your turn?! You'll loose her! Just like you lost you grandpa! Probably he didn't want Melanie to call you, because you annoyed him like hell! I understand that! You were never loved, and you'll never be! You are not born to be loved! Don't you get that?

Don wanted to punch him hard but after Danny had finished he quickly left. Lindsay didn't know what to do. It broke her heart how cruel Danny had been to Don. So she decided to comfort him.

**Lindsay:** Don? You alright?

**Don:** How long have you stood there? And sorry about the silly cow.

Her nod was the acception of his apology.

**Lindsay:** Long enough. Danny's an asshole. Don't listen to him.

**Don:** But what if it's true? Every woman I want has either a boyfriend or doesn't want me!

**Lindsay:** It's not true!

**Don:** Frankly my dear I don't give a damn!

**Lindsay:** Gone with the wind. At least you still have your humor.

They both smiled.

**Don:** At least, Danny leaves soon.

**Lindsay:** What?

**Don:** He said he needs a time out, and so he makes an exchange to Miami. He didn't tell you?

**Lindsay:** Hell no!

**Don:** He told me two days after Ruben died.

**Lindsay:** I won't miss him.

**Don:** Neither won't I after what he said.

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is not much better than the last but again I need for later chapters. Hope you though read it and please please please REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to: Evans12: I'm always happy when you review! Hope you like the new chapters**

** StoryDreamer: Thank you! Thank you! You're so great! Thanks again for your reviews! Hope you'll like the new chaps too!**

** vikkilynne93: Thank you too! Like you see in this story I hate Danny! I hope Lindsay and Don really get together in the new Season.**

** THANKS TO YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!!**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

2 days had gone by but Hawkes didn't find a gun and all the suspects had an alibi. Even Mandy and Charlie. The funeral of Don's grandpa had been yesterday and it was Danny's last day in New York.

Lindsay and Don were sitting in the break room talking about the case.

**Lindsay:** We don't have the gun and we don't have any suspects left.

**Don:** You have to think positive! At least we have a victim.

Lindsay grinned.

**Lindsay:** Her parents say they were at home. But we don't have anything against it. We don't have evidence against Mayer and Mandy and Charly have a waterproof Alibi. Jack Jr. was at a party with his uncle and there are about 100 attestors.

**Don:** Maybe she killed herself.

**Lindsay:** She shot herself into the head? Into to the **back of the head**? Are you shittin' me?

**Don:** I never fully understood that expression, but no, I am not _shitting_ you.

Lindsay smiled at him.

**Lindsay:** What's your excuse this time for watching Sweet home Alabama?

**Don:** I think Reese Witherspoon's hot!

They both laughed. And didn't notice when Mac walked in.

**Mac:** It's great that you two are still able to laugh, when the NYPD chief is about to fire me and you!

**Lindsay:** What?

**Mac:** Sam Garner told him about Emily's death. And now he said that if we don't find her murderer in the next 48 hours, we'll be fired.

**Lindsay:** Shit.

**Mac:** Right. So work!

With that he left again.

**Don:** Well, I love my job, so I don't want to be fired. But we don't have anything.

**Lindsay:** Why don't we ask the club director?

**Don:** Good idea.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

They went into the club where Emily was seen last. The owner of the club, Alex Simpson, walked up to Lindsay and Don.

**Alex:** What are you doing here? The club opens at 8p.m.! Do you have an authority?

They showed him their badges.

**Don:** Is this authority enough?

**Alex:** Oh. What are you doing here?

**Lindsay:** Maybe you didn't notice but there was a dead body at the backyard of your club!

**Alex:** The dead girl? Oh my god that was a long time ago!

**Lindsay:** It was on Monday!

**Alex:** Like I said, a long time ago. I don't remember anything. So, would you mind to leave?

**Don:** Maybe a night in jail, would refresh your memory.

**Alex:** Okay, okay! What do you want to know?

**Don:** Do you remember the girl?

**Alex:** Not the girl but her boyfriend. Tom's a good friend of mine. She went often with him.

**Don:** Do you remember the day she got into the club?

**Alex:** They came on Saturday. At a about 3a.m. Tom left.

**Lindsay:** Without the girl?

**Alex:** Emily wasn't with him.

Alex Simpson bit his lip when he realized what he'd just said.

**Lindsay:** So you did know her?

**Alex:** We were some kind of friends but don't tell Tom, he is so jealous!

**Lindsay:** Was Emily at the club on Sunday?

**Alex:** I think she never left.

**Don:** Is this a club or a hotel?

**Alex:** A club! But she flirted with the barkeeper, John. Maybe she went with him.

**Lindsay:** And Tom wasn't jealous?

**Alex:** I think that was the reason why he left.

**Lindsay:** She was killed on Sunday between 10p.m. and 11p.m.

**Alex:** Tom came back Sunday but he left at about 9p.m. But someone asked me about her.

**Don:** Do you know who?

**Alex:** I think he said his name would be Pete.

**Don:** You know the last name?

**Alex:** No.

**Don:** Thank you anyway.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

When they were walking back Lindsay broke the silence.

**Lindsay:** We should talk to Mayer again.

**Don:** Even it would be the 5th time and stupid?

**Lindsay:** Stupid is as stupid does.

**Don:** Your name's Forest, Forest Gump.

Again they smiled.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

They knocked at Tom Mayer's door. To Don's and Lindsay's surprise Mandy Scavo opened. She had black and pink hair and wore about a half eyeliner pen.

**Mandy:** Can I help you?

**Don:** Is Mr. Mayer at home?

**Mandy:** Who asks?

**Lindsay:** The NYPD.

**Mandy:** Mhm.

She rolled her eyes and shouted after Tom.

**Tom:** Detectives! How am I supposed to help you this time?  
**Lindsay:** Do you know a barkeeper called John?

**Tom:** Yeah he works at Alex's club.

**Lindsay:** Right! We talked to Alex.

**Tom:** Great get yourself a cookie and leave.

**Lindsay:** Thanks for the suggestion. He said that you were very jealous.

**Tom:** Maybe you don't know the law but being jealous is not illegal.

Lindsay looked at him angrily.

**Lindsay:** It is not, you'll be a great lawyer. But maybe you don't know the law, because it's illegal to hire someone to kill you girlfriend.

**Tom:** I think you're watching too much TV. For the last time Curious George, I didn't kill her and I didn't hire someone who would do so!

**Lindsay:** Do you know a Charly Thomas?

**Tom:** No. Maybe you silly thing don't get it I didn't shoot her!

He hit Lindsay so hard that she fell on the floor. Don pushed Mayer onto the door.

**Don:** Don't you dare to touch her ever again!

With that he let go of him and helped Lindsay up.

**Don:** You okay?

**Lindsay:** Sure. Mr. Mayer one last question. Do you know a Pete?

**Tom:** Yeah. Good bye.

He shut the door very loudly.

Don wanted to stop him and shout but Lindsay gently touched his arm to stop him.

**Don:** What? His answer was just yeah.

**Lindsay:** I said one last question. But I have an idea.

**Don:** You gonna tell me?

**Lindsay:** Are you good at flirting?

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW!! I know the chapter wasn't the best but please please please pretty please with cherry on top! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks: to thesame people like last chapter :)**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay explained her idea to Don who did what he was told. They waited until Mandy left the apartment building. Then he went up to her and talked to her.

Lindsay stayed at the opposite site of the street and just saw them talk. Sometimes they laughed.

**Lindsay:** _Why are they laughing? And why are they flirting?! Oh wait, I told him to do so. I hope we solve the case soon. Wait, today is Friday. Today evening ends our bet! I have to get a quote he doesn't know. Think Monroe, think, think, thi…._

**Don:** A penny for your thoughts.

**Lindsay:** Oh hey Don! What did she say?

**Don:** Mandy told me that this Pete is Pete Sanderson. He was in jail and is best friends with Tom. When I asked her if she knew him she said sure. I asked her if she knew if he could shoot and she said that this was the reason he went into jail. She gave me his address.

**Lindsay:** Respect! I think you solved our case!

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

At Pete Sanderson's apartment they knocked. One time, two times, three times then he finally opened.

**Pete:** What do you want? I don't have any drugs at this moment!

**Don:** Pity. We wanted to buy some "I murdered the girlfriend of my best friend" cigarettes.

**Pete:** What?

**Don:** Did you kill Emily Garner?

**Pete:** Don't know what her name was. Tom told me to kill her and that's what I did.

**Don:** You know what you just said?

Pete looked at them confused.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Back at the department he confirmed his testimony.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay and Don went to the locker rooms satisfied.

**Don:** You know that our bet ends today?

**Lindsay:** Yeah.

**Don:** We could make a show down.

**Lindsay:** Okay. It's your turn.

**Don:** "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you get."

**Lindsay:** Forest Gump again. That was easy. "I see dead people."

**Don:** Sixth Sense. "I'll have what she's having."

**Lindsay:** You watched When Harry met Sally? Oh my god! "We rob banks."

**Don:** Bonnie and Clyde. _Oh my god! I really just watch girl movies. Say something male. "_Hasta la vista Baby!"

**Lindsay:** Terminator. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

**Don:** The Godfather Part two! Do you have brothers?

**Lindsay:** Yeah three. That's why I always had to watch Terminator or The Godfather. _Lindsay think! Is there a typical girl movie he doesn't know, he likes Reese Witherspoon so every movie she is in won't work. Ahhhhhhhhhh!_ "I wanna be thirty. Thirty and flirty and thriving..."

**Don:** That was the quote? _Think Donald, think! I have no idea. Wait, even if you lose, you'll get a date with her. _I don't know. You won.

Lindsay screamed and jumped.

**Lindsay:** Yeah I'm the best! It would have been 13 going on 30! My dress size is 34.

**Don:** Great. Let's have our date tomorrow because tonight's Danny's last evening.

**Lindsay:** You're going there? Even after what he said yesterday?

**Don:** We have been friends for 8 years. That are 8 years of friendship and only one day with a big fight so.

**Lindsay:** You're right. But I think you are too good for this world.

**Author's note: Hey readers! Like you know does Danny an exchange to Miami in my story. So whom form the Miami team would you want to come to New York?? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Vikkilynne93: Thanks for your review! I hate H too. Believe me, he'll stay in Miami. :)**

**hockeymom: Thanks for your review! I know the format isn't that good but I've written every story with direct speech, I just wanted to try it. I'm glad you like the quotes. **

**StoryDreamer: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I'm so glad you still like the story, and I hope you'll still like it after this chapter. :) **

**Evans12: THANK you for your review! Hope you'll like the chapter. **

**kfb28: Thank you for your review! Hope you like the chapter too.**

** 2 wanted Ryan and 1 didn't want H. Ryan is my favourite from Miami too so he'll be in Miami! **

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY!! **

Lindsay Monroe had just arrived home after winning the bet with Don. She threw her jacket onto her couch and walked into her bedroom. Were she sat on her bed.

**Lindsay:** _Should I go to Danny's goodbye party? I mean we aren't together anymore but we have been friends. I could make a "pro and contra" list but that would take too long. I could just go there, If I was in his shoes, I'd want him to come. Alright, I'm gonna go. _

She got up and went to her closet. She picked tight jeans, a red top and white bolero. She couldn't decide between sneakers and high heels, but took the high heels.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

When she arrived at the bar she saw that Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Sid, Kendall, Adam and Angel were already there. Lindsay entered and greeted them all.

**Lindsay:** _Where's Don? I thought he would be here?_

She talked a little bit with Adam and Hawkes. Then Lindsay went up to Stella.

**Stella:** Hey Lindsay! How are you? We haven't talked much lately, haven't we?

**Lindsay:** Yeah, that's a real problem.

They smiled.

**Lindsay:** I'm good by the way. You too?

**Stella:** Yeah sure. Do you have much work?

**Lindsay:** Okay Stella actually we could talk about the weather, right? So let's stop the silly small talk.

**Stella:** You're right. Did you talk to Danny?

**Lindsay:** Yes. But though Don had to tell me that Danny leaves.

**Stella:** I told him that he should tell you. I think the distance is good for your relationship.

**Lindsay:** We are over. Do you know with whom he does the exchange?

**Stella:** No. Look Don just got here. No we can start.

Lindsay turned round to see Flack.

Mac got up.

**Mac:** Now that we are complete, let's start. We got here because an old friend of us leaves for some time. You all know him, you all like him Danny! Danny I think I speak for all of us if I say: We'll miss you! The one from Miami can't replace you! I hope you come back soon.

**Danny:** Thank you Mac! I'll miss you too! Stella, hope you find someone to be with! Hawkes, I don't know you very well but watch out when you are diving! Adam and Kendall good luck! Sid, have fun with the dead guys! One last thing, I'll be back!

**Lindsay:** _Nice, he hasn't lost a single word about me! I won't miss him! Okay I will but not as much as I'd miss other people. Wait, these are MY thoughts, so I can say his name as much as I want! I'd miss DON much more! Ha! OMG! Lindsay, I think you've gone crazy! _

The whole team went to the bar and everybody said goodbye to Danny.

**Danny:** _Typical. She doesn't even look at me! I'm glad that I'm leaving. She hates me and she has every right to. I really screwed up. But that doesn't give Don the right to get her! Man, that isn't the NYPD and the CSI anymore that is a really bad daily soap! _

After everyone had waved goodbye to him Don made his way up to him.

**Don:** Hey man! Bye I guess.

**Danny:** Yeah bye. Don wait! I'm sorry for what I said.

**Don:** About Lindsay?

**Danny:** No. About your grandpa.

**Don:** Oh.

**Danny:** I still hate you for being in love with Lindsay but since I leave, I guess she'll be happier with you.

**Don:** I know how hard the whole thing is for you. And man, thank you.

**Danny:** Yeah, but if you hurt her or you screw up too, I hurt you bad!

Danny looked at hit with real anger and concern in his eyes.

**Don:** I can imagine.

After that they both smiled.

**Lindsay:** _Alright, really everybody said goodbye. Lindsay don't be a coward and say goodbye too. _

She went up to him too.

**Lindsay:** Bye Danny.

**Danny:** Oh hey Montana! BYE! You know I'll miss you.

Lindsay smiled.

**Lindsay:** I know.

They hugged each other. While hugging Lindsay whispered.

**Lindsay:** You know that I forgave you? I'll miss you too. I mean I loved you until you slept with Ricki.

**Danny:**I know I said that I wouldn't love you but I do. I really love you!

**Lindsay:** Do you have to make this so hard?

**Danny:** I just wanted you to know, Montana. We had great times, didn't we?

**Lindsay:** Yes. Like when you carried me on the rooftop.

**Danny:** Right. Or trying the condom spray.

**Lindsay:** Don't remind me of that!

They both laughed.

**Lindsay:** Actually we had more good than bad times.

**Danny:** Yeah. I'll always love you.

Lindsay didn't answer she just kissed him. Everyone saw this and Stella screamed.

**Stella:** OMG! Look who's back together! Get a room!

Everybody laughed. Well everybody except Don.

**Don:** _Great! He has her back. Why did I even think that I could get her? Don Flack you are a fool! _

With that he left.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. It wasn't long but the next chapter is already on its way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thankz too: StoryDreamer: THANK YOUUU soo much! I could hug you for your reviews if i wouldn't live in europe.. :) **

** Vikkilynne93: THANK YOUUU soo much too! **

** Hope you like this chapter, even if it's very short...**

**Thanks for your revies, you always make my day!**

Danny and Mac were the last who left. Danny went home to pack up his last things.

**Danny:** _Wow she kissed me! Maybe I haven't lost her completely. Pity I leave tomorrow. No wait it's already 2a.m. My flight goes in 4 hours. Wow. In 4 hours I'll leave New York for some kind of forever. _

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Don Flack lay in his bed still thinking about the evening.

**Don:** _She loves him, not me. He loves her. I love her. When got my life that complicated? I should get over her. Stella's cute. But she has Mac. Maybe I should get gay. No. I like women too much. Wow, in 4 hours he leaves New York for, some kind of forever. _

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay Monroe had taken a shower and was now sitting on her bed thinking about what had happened.

**Lindsay:** _That's crazy. I thought I'd hate him and then I kiss him. And it felt so good. I really missed him. I mean he just slept with her once. That isn't really cheating. But though he pushed me away, well I did the same thing. I thing I still love him. Great, in 4 hours he leaved New York for, some kind of forever. _

They all tried to sleep, what didn't work. Danny got up at seven again and went to JFK. After he had checked in he knew where he was: At the point of no return.

**Author's note: hope you like those few lines but the next real chapter will be ready soon.. :) PLease reaD and Review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to: vikkilynne93: Thank you!! I hope that there WILL be such a trianle in the new season...**

** StoryDreamer: THank Youu!! I'm so glad you still like the story and I hope that this chapter won't change that.. **

**crazypeoplearemypeople: THANK YOU!! Glad you liked it... hope you'll read this chapter too...**

** NCISLOVER: THANK YOUUUUUU! Hope you "love" this chapter too...**

** AGAIN YOU GUYS ALAWAYS MAKE MY DAY!!**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Two weeks had passed and there had been homicides.

Two weeks had passed and there had been suicides.

Two weeks had passed and there had been rapes.

Two weeks had passed and the earth had moved on.

Two weeks had passed and Danny Messer wasn't in New York anymore.

The team missed him but they came along with it. Lindsay thought about him everyday but she made her job. Don had barely talked to anyone especially not to Lindsay.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Mac went through the Lab, looking for Lindsay. Finally he found her sitting in her office.

**Mac:** I'm glad I found you! I've got a case for you. Two dead bodies were found under the Brooklyn Bridge. Pick up Flack and go.

Lindsay just nodded.

**Lindsay:** _Great working with Flack! I haven't seen him for two weeks. He still owes me a date. _

She grinned and got up to look for Flack.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay had been everywhere but Flack wasn't there. Ben, a NYPD officer, told her that Flack was on call but not in the office. So Lindsay drove to his apartment.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

While driving she heard "love song".

**Lindsay:** _Again this song! I think it follows me! No wait that's paranoid. Anyway I miss him. I hope the one from Miami is nice. Wait today is Wednesday, he'll arrive today! _

Lindsay thought about how he would be and if he was nice and she still did when she went up the stairs to Flack's apartment.

Lindsay knocked. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

After knocking a third time again with no respond, she began to worry.

**Lindsay:** Don? Are you home? It's me Lindsay? Everything okay?

Still, no answer.

**Lindsay:** _Maybe, he is under the shower or he is shopping and not at home. _

Just when she wanted to walk away the door opened.

A tired looking Don Flack was standing in front of her just with a towel around his hips. When he saw Lindsay his face turned bright red just as Lindsay's did.

**Lindsay:** Hey Don. _Oh Lord, he looks good! Wait what's that? Oh my god a scar! Lindsay, he got blown up of course he has a scar._

Don noticed her staring at his scar which made him feel much more uncomfortable.

**Don:** _Great she is scared because of the scar. What if she had been in there? Then she'd have to live with it! And her lovely Danny wouldn't want to kiss or hug her! Donald! Don't you think of things like that! _

He felt like an angel and a devil were sitting on his shoulders, just like in "Tom and Jerry".

**Don:** Lindsay, how can I help you?

**Lindsay:** Well there are a lot of things. We have a case, we should make a "welcome in New York" banner for the Miami-guy and you owe me a date!

She smiled, he didn't.

**Don:** _Maybe Danny could go on a date with you! _Sure. Come in I'll just get dressed.

They walked into his apartment. The kitchen and the living room were one room. His kitchen had wooden cupboards and counters but his floor was white. His couch was orange. Almost everything was either orange or red or yellow or white. And all the cupboards were wooden.

**Lindsay:** _Wow! He really made something out of his place! _Nice place Don!

But he didn't hear her. He was in his bedroom getting dressed.

When he had finished he made his way back to Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Hey, Mac just called that our case is already solved. So we have the rest of the day for making a banner and/ or going on a date.

Again she smiled, he didn't.

**Don:** I guess we need a big piece of paper, don't we? And colors?

**Lindsay:** Yeah, but I don't think you such things, right?

This time he smiled.

**Don:** That's where you are wrong! I have both!

**Lindsay:** You are an artist?

**Don:** No, but my nephew loves drawing and so we do it all the time.

Lindsay grinned.

**Lindsay:** You have a nephew? How old? What's his name? Is he cute? I love kids.

**Don:** I can see that. His name's Owen and he's 5. Of course he's cute, he's my nephew!

This time both smiled.

**Don:** _Oh lord, I can't be mad at her. I just can't. That smile and her personality. And actually I have no right to be mad, she doesn't know how much I like her. _

**Lindsay:** A penny for your thoughts! Are you going to get the paper?

Don shook his head and looked at her.

**Don:** Sure wait a minute.

After some time he came back with colors and the paper. He put it onto the table.

**Don:** What are we going to write onto it? Just "Welcome to New York"? That's boring.

**Lindsay:** Right. We could draw a big apple and then write welcome.

**Don:** Great idea, but I don't think he has the cleverness to get that.

She just rolled her eyes.

**Lindsay:** So?

**Don:** I have another great idea! You do your apple and write welcome and I draw the skyline of New York.

**Lindsay:** GREAT! You can the skyline of New York?

**Don:** No. But it would have been a great idea!

They both laughed.

**Don:** To be serious again, we'll do your idea.

**Lindsay:** Really? Okay. I know your handwriting so you are going to paint the apple, I'm going to write.

Don smiled and did what he was told.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

After some time she finished the last "e" in "welcome" and began to draw some flowers and hearts. Some time later she was finished with that too but Don was still drawing his apple.

**Lindsay:** Do you need some help? _He has worked on it for 2 hours! Even his nephew would be quicker than him!_

**Don:** I don't know but I just can't draw this fu….., sorry, I just can't draw this stem!

She walked over to him and pushed him aside. Then she took the pencil and began to draw.

He watched her.

**Don:** _If she wasn't a CSI, she'd be a kindergarten teacher! _No! Linds you just make it worse! There should be a leave on the stem!

She turned round and looked at him in disbelieve.

**Lindsay:** You draw like a 4-year old and criticize my apple?

He put his hand to his heart.

**Don:** That hurt aunt Lindsay!

**Lindsay:** Very funny. How do you want me to draw your apple?

He went behind her and put his head onto her shoulder his hands were put onto hers.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading my story!! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special Thanks to: vikkilynne93: THank you so much for your review! Ryan is coming down from Miami! Hope you'll like the chapter. **

** crazypeoplearemypeople: Thank you! You rock too because you always review! Hope you'll like the chapter.**

** Evans12: Thank you soooo much! Glad you like it! And if it goes after me, the WILL go on a date but I don't know when xD**

** pinkyzq: THANK YOU! I don't know how the pairing will be but it was written as a fm story. xD**

** storydreamer: THANK YOU EVER SOOOO MUCH!! I'm so glad you still like the story and that you still review! hug Hope you like this. **

**Again thank you for your reviews! **

**you always mack my day!**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

After he had leant forward he began to talk again.

**Don:** Well the leave should look real and it should be on the right side of the stem. _Oh my god! She smells so good! Donald! Resist! Her "boyfriend" just left the city! And she isn't in love with you! _

**Lindsay:** Don! I'm a CSI, not a painter! And I don't think that the guy from Miami will turn around and leave again when the leave isn't on the right side, won't he? _He is driving me crazy! With his words and with his actions. Oh my god, he smells so good! And his hands! Hell Lindsay! Behave! The man you loved left only a few weeks ago and Donald Flack isn't in love with you! _

**Don:** Lindsay, I want this banner to look great! So would you possibly be so kind as to draw the leave on the right side?

**Lindsay:** I didn't know that you could be so polite! I'm sorry that I've troubled you, of course I'll draw the leave on the right side! If this is your only problem. Could I do something else for you?

**Don:** _You could get over Danny and kiss me. _Thank you, there's nothing else you could do for me.

They both grinned.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

After one more hour the banner was dry and they made their way to JFK.

**Don:** Do you think he'll be nice?

**Lindsay:** I heard he's a very nice guy. Did Danny call you?

**Don:** _Of course. _No. You?

**Lindsay:** Nope. _I hope nothing bad had happened. _

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

They were waiting for the new CSI. After all passengers had left and except of him, they began to worry.

**Lindsay:** Do you think something happened? Or did he miss his plane?

**Don:** I don't think so.

While they were talking a brown haired man went up to them. And touched Flack's shoulder.

**Don:** What? Who are you?

**Ryan:** I'm Ryan Wolfe. The CSI from Miami. Nice to meet you.

**Lindsay:** OH! Hey! I'm Lindsay Monroe and this is Don Flack. How was your flight?

**Ryan:** My flight was good but my suitcases are lost.

**Don:** Pity.

**Lindsay:** Don't worry. They'll find them. When I came here they lost mine too but I got them back after a week.

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. Flack didn't smile.

**Ryan:** You're not from NY?

**Lindsay:** No, I'm from Montana.

**Ryan:** Montana? My Dad's from Montana too. He's always talking about it! Must be wonderful there.

**Lindsay:** It is! Come on!

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

While driving Lindsay and Ryan were talking all the time. About Miami, Montana and their work. Flack, who was driving, wasn't very happy with the fact that Lindsay and Ryan came along so good.

**Don:** _Great! Danny left but now she's flirting with the Wolfe-guy. I need a nickname for him. One he doesn't like. Wolfe-guy. No. Werewolf. No. Woverine. That's good. _

**Lindsay:** So Ryan have you met Danny?

**Ryan:** Yeah he's a nice guy. Very nice.

**Don:** _Danny Messer, everybody's darling. _

**Lindsay:** Yeah he is.

**Ryan:** He already found a girl. He and Natalia are dating.

**Lindsay:** Oh. _Tells me that he loves me and dates another girl! I can't believe it! _

**Ryan:** You look mad. Were you two dating?

**Lindsay:** _We were together! _No, not really.

**Don:** _Liar! Oh my god Messer's a male whore! Messer standing on the sidewalk waiting for girls to stop and take him with them, very amusing._

Don started to laugh very hard.

**Lindsay:** What's so funny Flack?

**Don:** Nothing, Linds.

**Lindsay:** Alright then. Ryan where are you staying?

**Ryan:** I don't know jet. I thought I could live at Danny's place but he already sold it. So I'll have to look after an own apartment.

**Lindsay:** You could stay at mine until you find one.

**Ryan:** Wow thanks!

**Don:** You can stay at mine too. And I have cloths for you! _He mustn't stay at Lindsay's! _

**Ryan:** Wow! Thank you but ahm, Flick?

**Don:** Flack.

**Ryan:** Yeah, right. I don't think that your clothes will be in my size you're a lot taller. And Lindsay asked first so I'll stay at her apartment, but again thank you.

**Lindsay:** Okay. Don, you can stop here, we'll walk the rest. Thank, see you!

**Ryan:** Yeah! Bye Fluck!

**Don:** Flack!

He screamed it but they didn't hear him so he drove to his apartment.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

When he arrived he tossed his keys and jacket onto the floor, took a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the couch.

**Don:** AAAAAAAAAAH! _Don, stop screaming. The neighbors will call the police. I don't et it. I've been with her when she was down. I've been with her when she had problems at work. I've been with her when Danny cheated on her. I've been with her when he left. If I was her I'd have married me! God! _

He floored his bottle and put it onto the couch table. He got himself another beer. After this one another and in the end he had drunk 12 bottles. He said himself that alcohol won't help but he didn't listen to himself. Now he was about to choke up and his head hurt a lot.

**Don:** _She has fun with Wolverine and I'm lonely and drunk. LIFE IS NOT FAIRE! _

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please just hit the "submit review" button and review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I didn't update that long I'v been lying in bed with a really bad flu. :(**

**Special thanks to: vikkilynne93: Glad you liked the chapter and Ryan! Hope you'll do so **

**crazypeoplearemypeople: Thanks for the compliments! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**StoryDreamer: THANK YOU SO MUCH that you still review! You know things about Eddie and Jonathan I'm stunned. Let me guess your left handed too? xD**

**pinkyzq: thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Thank for your reviews!!**

**You always make my day!!**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

It was 12p.m., Don Flack's alarm had rang 6 hours ago but he was still asleep. He had 20 missed calls but he was dreaming about a werewolf who stole everything he had. He didn't hear the knocking or the ringing at his door. While he was sleeping Stella Bonasera was really worried in front of his door.

**Stella:** _Oh my god! What if something happened? And he is lying dead in his apartment? I called him 20 times! I'll try one last time._

She dialed his number and waited. Just when she wanted to hang up again a low voice answered: Flack?

**Stella:** DONALD FLACK JR!! Have you gone crazy! What have you been doing the whole time?

**Don:** Sleeping.

**Stella:** Well maybe you don't know it but you have a job! Don't you have an alarm?

**Don:** Stella, it's 6a….oh it's already midday. Where are you?

**Stella:** In front of your apartment!

**Don:** Oh…. I'll be there immediately!

He got up and went to his door. When he looked into Stella's eyes he saw a mix between anger and worry.

**Don:** Sorry I overslept.

**Stella:** Really?

**Don:** No reason to snap.

She looked at him in disbelieve. He grinned.

**Stella:** You got some nerves! Go and brush your teeth. Shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting.

He looked at her wanted to say something like: "Yes mom" but was interrupted by Stella.

**Stella:** NOW!

He rushed into the bathroom.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

After talking to the prime suspect of the new case, Stella and Flack were walking down the hall. Just when they rounded a corner they bumped into Lindsay and Ryan.

**Lindsay:** STELLA! Hey! This is Ryan the one from Miami!

She just nodded at Don.

**Don:** _Great. She's hanging out with Wolverine. _

**Stella:** Hey Ryan! Nice to meet you! You gonna work with us?

**Ryan:** Yeah. I'm glad to meet the big Stella Bonasera too! Det. Taylor told me a lot of you!

Stella blushed a little while Lindsay just smiled.

**Lindsay:** Ryan why don't you go with Stella?

**Ryan:** Sure! See you later L!

After they left Don looked at Lindsay.

**Don:** He calls you "L"?

**Lindsay:** Yes. I like it. You too?

**Don:**_ No! _A little. Do you have some time?

**Lindsay:** For my favorite NYPD detective, of course!

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

They got a table at Sullivan's where they drank a coke.

**Don:** So how's Wolfe?

**Lindsay:** He's very nice. And charming.

**Don:** _Ohh he's so charming! I'm going to marry him! Oh Don! _Oh. I talked to Det. Delko in Miami.

**Lindsay:** You mean Eric? What did he say? Something about Danny?

**Don:** No we didn't talk about Messer. He said that Wolfe had been fired, because he played Poker.

**Lindsay:** He told me but he's got his job back.

**Don:** You know that Messer dates this girl called Natalia? Well Wolfe has dated her too.

**Lindsay:** Oh. Well I guess they broke up.

**Don:** He has 4 kids with 4 women and he has robbed a bank. He bedevils animals and he takes drugs.

She looked at him. After some time Lindsay started to laugh heavily.

**Lindsay:** God, Don!

**Don:** _Why doesn't she believe me? Maybe the "he bedevils animals" was too unlivable. _Hey he dated a girl called Calleigh. She was the reason he left.

**Lindsay:** That's something he didn't tell me. They had a fight?

**Don:** Delko said that he just played with her while she wanted to take things real.

**Lindsay:** Oh. _Danny left but we got another Danny I think! What a jackass! _

At the expression on Lindsay's face Don could see that she was angry at Ryan.

**Don:** _Good job Donald! _I hope that doesn't change your relationship towards him.

**Lindsay:** Oh Don. You're such a good guy. I could hug and kiss you.

**Don:** Why don't you just do it? _Oh Linds, it's okay. FUCK! I'm just like Ted on "Scrubs"! I said what I thought and I thought what I wanted to say! _

Big brown eyes looked at Donald Flack. Lindsay got up went up to Flack and kissed him. Just light but onto the lips. With that she left.

**Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review now! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to: StoryDreamer: Thank you! I'm soo glad that you still like the story!!!! And I'm right handed too. xD**

** Evans12: Thank you ever soo much! Hope you like this chapter tooo!!!**

** crazypeoplearemypeople: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I love you for your reviews! Hope you still the story after this chapter.. Xd**

** Steph91: Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well even if it's that short....**

**Thanks for your reviews!!!**

**They always make my day!**

"Good morning Miami! Today's November the 1st and the weather is still fine! Just like you, we hope! Now you're going to hear "Losing my religion" by R.E.M! Hope you'll enjoy!"

Danny Messer was sitting in the kitchen of his new apartment and listening to the radio. He thought about his new and old life about everything. For the 101st time he thought about calling Lindsay.

**Danny:** _If I call her she can't forget me and I want her to be happy so she has to get over me. Anyways, Don said she is good though I miss her. Maybe I should not have left her and solve my problems instead of running away." _

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

**Danny:** Messer? Oh hey Calleigh! What? It's Saturday! Okay I'm on my way.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

At the crime scene

**Danny:** Morning Calleigh! Who found him?

They were looking at a 16 year old boy lying at the beach.

**Calleigh:** Hey Danny! Simon Solmson.

**Danny:** He was obviously shot. By Simon?

**Calleigh:** Simon is only 6 so I don't think so.

**Danny:** Oh. I'll process the body and you take the photos?

**Calleigh:** Alright.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

After their shift had ended they met again in the the locker rooms. Danny had just entered when he saw a very white Calleigh coming back from the toilette.

**Danny:** Calleigh! What's wrong?

Calleigh just looked at him and started to cry.

He went up to her and hugged her.

**Danny:** Shhhh. Cal, what happened?

**Calleigh:** Are you still dating Natalia?

**Danny:** Yeah.

**Calleigh:** But she didn't tell you?

**Danny:** Didn't tell me what? Why are you crying? Calleigh don't speak in riddles!

She just started to cry even harder.

**Danny:** Calleigh! Please, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong! _Women! Just like Lindsay, she used to start to cry anytime without a reason. That's why I like Don, he tells me what's wrong!_

**Calleigh:** Natalia and me we have the same problem. But it's not really something bad…

**Danny:** What did I say about the riddles? Calleigh, please_. _

**Calleigh:** You know that Ryan dated Natalia.

**Danny:** Yes.

**Calleigh:** When they broke up he came to me and we talked. We talked at a bar and in the end we were both very drunk.

**Danny:** Alright but where is the problem?

**Calleigh:** I slept with Ryan.

**Danny:** And now Natalia and you, you have the same problem. But why is it that sad?

**Calleigh:** We are both pregnant. But Natalia's baby is yours.

**Author's Note: Alright the chapter is bad, it actually sucks but I hope that you though review... please please please please......XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!! I know I haven't updated for a very, very long time. But I haven't had much time recently and I didn't know if should go on with my story because of Lindsay's pregnancy in the real show. But now I decided to go on.... I hope you still read my story and you enjoy this chapter.

**Love you guys**

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Two weeks later…

Back in New York Don and Lindsay had just sat down at Sullivan's.

**Don:** Hey Linds, great you had time.

**Lindsay:** For my favorite detective I always have time… But what was the really, really important thing you had to tell me?

**Don:** Ahm. Lindsay, you know, Danny and Natalia… are dating.. and… he called me.. and we talked… and…. he told me that…..

**Lindsay:** Don, could you just say it!

**Don:** No. He should tell you himself! I'm not his postman for bad news.

**Lindsay:** But he called you?

**Don:** Yes.

**Lindsay:** Surely not for the first time…

**Don:** He called a few times before but he didn't want me to tell you because he wants you to get over him.. and so on…

**Lindsay:** Don, don't be ashamed. Anyway, I think you still owe me a date!

She smiled.

**Don:** _How could I forget our date. _He smiled as well.

**Lindsay:** What about Saturday night?

**Don:** Sure. So I'll pick you up at 8 with the dress.

**Lindsay:** Alright. But Don, you don't have to buy an expensive dress, ok?

He just nodded.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

Lindsay went home again, it was Wednesday and her day off. Lindsay sat down onto her couch. She held her phone in her right and a cube in her left hand.

**Lindsay:** _If the number is between 1 and 3 I'm going to call him and if the number is between 4 and 6 I'm not. _

She diced. The cube rolled and stopped at 2.

**Lindsay:** _Shit. So Lindsay Monroe, dial. _

She dialed the number.

**Danny:** Messer?

Lindsay hesitated.

**Danny:** Messer!

**Lindsay:** Hey, it's me.

**Danny:** LINDSAY! How are you?

**Lindsay:** Good. You too?

**Danny:** Sure. What's going on in New York?

**Lindsay:** Not too much. And in Miami?

**Danny:** Just crimes but nothing special.

**Lindsay:** Are you sure? _Don, wouldn't lie at me so Danny is hiding something. _

**Danny:** Did Don tell you?

**Lindsay:** Did Don tell me what?

**Danny:** He didn't. I guess he wanted to tell you but then he said that you I should tell you myself.

**Lindsay:** _They really know each other. _Exactly.

**Danny:** Well, you know that Nathalia and me are still dating?

**Lindsay:** Don started like this too. Yes, I know.

**Danny:** Well, Calleigh and Ryan slept together.

**Lindsay:** Where is the sense behind this? I mean yeah they had sex, so?

**Danny:** Calleigh is pregnant.

Lindsay's mouth went open.

**Lindsay:** _Ryan is going to be the father of someone? Because of a one-night-stand! OMG! _So? That's really some news.

**Danny:** And Natalia is pregnant too.

**Lindsay:** From Ryan?!

**Danny:** No, it's mine.

Now Lindsay dropped the phone.

**Lindsay:** _OMG! If you want to get pregnant just fly to Miami! He impregnated Nathalia. My ex-boyfriend is going to start a family soon. _

**Danny:** Lindsay? You still there?

**Lindsay:** Yeah. Are you going to stay in Miami?

**Danny:** Yes. We, we talked a lot. Nathalia really wants kids but she also wants a real father. She said that I had the choice. Going back to New York and no baby or staying with her.

**Lindsay:** That extortion!

**Danny:** I know. I already asked Don what to do but, I didn't get a real answer.

**Lindsay:** Yeah because with this problem, nobody can help you. Is Calleigh keeping the baby?

**Danny:** Sure. She said that she is happy with being pregnant. She is already 38 so it's time.

**Lindsay**: Has she already told Ryan?

**Danny:** No. She told Delko. They are some kind of a couple now and Eric is going to pretend like the baby is his. That's what they told everybody.

**csinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyorkcsinewyork**

In the meantime...

Ryan Wolfe had found an apartment and was now eating his pizza when his phone rang.

**Ryan:** Wolfe?

**Calleigh:** Ryan, it's me.

**Ryan:** Calleigh! I haven't heard from you for a very long time! How are you?

**Calleigh:** Hey, I'm good. Very good. And you?

**Ryan:** Me too. Everybody is so nice here. And the girls are pretty. How's Danny in Miami doing?

**Calleigh:** He has done a lot. Like getting Nathalia pregnant.

**Ryan:** OMG! Now is he going to stay?

**Calleigh:** Maybe. But that's none of my business. Ryan I have to tell you something.

**Ryan:** Spit it out baby!

**Calleigh:** I'm pregnant.

**Ryan:** OMG! Congratulations! I mean, it's not mine isn't it?

**Calleigh:** No. It's Eric's.

**A.N.: **Hope you liked this chapter.. Please excuse gramatical mistakes and spelling mistakes.. xD

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 3


	16. Chapter 16

Again I didn't update too soon but chaotic and lazy people don't update regular BUT I promise to update now.. and not with so much space like this time :D

**AGAIN SPECIAL THANKS TO: StoryDreamer: Hope your eyes and of course you like this chapter as well.. 3**

**Steph91: Thank you so much! I'm glad you got an acount. :) Hope you still like the story. 3**

**mjels: Thanks for your review! Hope you like how the story goes on. 3**

**Montana Angell: Thank you so much for your reviews and I've done my very best with this chapter so I hope you still like the story. 3**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! **

**THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!! :D**

**csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork**

It was Thursday evening and Danny Messer sat in his living room with a phone in his hand.

**Danny:** _Alright if I call Natalia and tell her I'm staying I have to take responsibility for my child. If I go back I have to give up everything. I'm in the best age to have kids. But I don't know if I love Natalia. Children are great, they are a present. A bundle of joy. Hell I really don't know what to do. _

**csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork**

Calleigh felt better after talking to Ryan about her pregnancy. She wanted to be together with Eric but every time she looked at her almost 4 month pregnant belly she worried that the baby could be sick and they needed an organ from Ryan or the baby looked exactly like him. How would she explain this?

**Calleigh:** _Eric's a great father_ _he really cares about me and baby. But what if I wronged Ryan and he would be a great dad. I bet he'd be overjoyed to have a family. No, Calleigh that's stupid you know how he reacted. He first asked if it was his. So he doesn't want kids. But on the other hand he wanted to know because he wants kids. God, this is so fucking complicated. _

**Eric:** Hey honey!

He went up behind her und hugged her stomach.

**Calleigh:** Hey yourself.

**Eric:** How are my two favorite persons?

**Calleigh:** Good. Eric?

**Eric:** Yeah?

**Calleigh:** You know we wanted to pretend the baby as ours and I told Ryan yesterday that I was pregnant from you.

**Eric:** Wow. Yeah. But where is the problem?

**Calleigh:** I want him to know that it is his.

Eric looked at her in shock.

**Eric:** Okay. Why don't we tell everybody? And break up? He is sure a better dad!

**Calleigh:** Eric. It's not like that. I'm sure he will keep it to himself. It just doesn't feel right to the baby. To my baby. To our baby?

**Eric:** I thought I was going to adopt it just after birth?

**Calleigh:** You still can do so but I want, no, I need Ryan to know.

**Eric:** Calleigh it's either me and baby or him and the baby. It's your decision.

She looked at him in disbelief. Eric just turned round and left her apartment. Calleigh just wanted to cry.

**Calliegh:** _What a dump and stupid ass! So no baby for him! I'm going to tell Ryan and I'm sure he_'_ll come back and we'll be a happy family! _

With that she grabbed her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

**csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork**

Don Flack just got home from a long shift and just wanted to sleep. He didn't check his answering machine where he would have found three messages. The first one from Danny, the second from his mother and the last message from Lindsay. He just fell into bed and tried to sleep but there was too much on his mind.

Don: _Messer is going to be a dad. Wolverine is going to be a dad. Or actually not because the mother won't tell him but at least he is the biological father. Maybe I should start a family as well. No wait I don't have a wife. Not even a girlfriend. But I have a date with Lindsay. And it won't be our last date. We'll go out then we'll see each other regularly and after some time we'll admit that we are in a relationship and in a year or two we are married and soon after this parents. Great now I have planned my life with her. Maybe I should tell her as well. No. She'll know soon enough. God, Don, you are silly. But she kissed you. Well if you can call this a kiss. Actually it was a "peck on the cheek" but on the lips. And you told her to do so, so it was not her free will. I guess I should get some sleep I'm already fantasizing because of my lack of sleep._

**csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork****csinewyork**

It was a quiet and relaxing night for many people. But three specific persons dreamt of a happy life with the persons they loved and of their children with them. Neither Lindsay Monroe nor Ryan Wolfe knew that those three dreamt of them.

**A.N.: Hope you liked the chapter.. :)) and I hope it didn't suck too much.. Please read and review.. 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey to all those who are still reading this story after a break of almost two years.. I'm sorry but my life kind of interrupted me... But I'll try to finish at last one FM-Radio story. (:

The night was way too short for Danny Messer's taste and his dream had been perfect: He saw himself living in a small brick stone house in Manhattan with his wife Lindsay, their two children and his son with Natalia who had given him custody. They had a happy life, a healthy family, a dog and the perfect love. Yes, Danny Messer knew what would be the perfect life for him but he had decided to stay in Miami with his child and only because of his child as his heart was now parted between a sweet Montana girl in New York and a tiny piece of the future in Miami.

****

When Calleigh Duquesne had closed her eyes on the couch after crying for two hours because of her fucked-up love life she tried to imagine a happy ever after life with Eric but somehow he kept transforming into Ryan. And as Ryan he played happily with her son, who looked exactly like him apart from his blonde hair, and was a loving and caring husband. Bus as Eric he ignored the little boy and shouted at her that she had ruined his life and that she was simply a whore. Calleigh woke up with sweat on her forehead and the spiritual person she was, she believed that this dream was kind of a sign and that she now exactly knew what she had to do.

****

Don Flack had a nice sleep-in and actually he didn't want to wake up ever again because he dreamt of Lindsay Monroe, their future children and their perfectly happy life. He dreamt that she confessed that she never really loved Danny but him and then they kissed and suddenly they were kissing at their wedding and then the scene turned into a hospital room where they held their perfect son. Don had been smiling all night long in his sleep and when he looked in the bathroom mirror for the first time he couldn't resist a smile at the thought of him and Lindsay together. At noon he finally decided to check his answering machine which was blinking madly.

You have three missed calls. **Message number one:** "Yo man, how are ya? I don't need to tell ya that I'm pretty fucked-up at the moment. Hell I really don't know what to do about that baby thing… Ya know that I love children but having one on my own and then with a woman I actually don't love? You're lucky Flack that you don't whore around…. Well I guess I'm going to bed, ya know that my best ideas come in my sleep.. Call me back pal.. "

Don: _Great. He doesn't really expect me to give him a good advice, does he? I'm glad that I'm not whoring around.. Nice… I bet the next one is from my mother…_

**Message number two:** "Donny? Are you really not at home or are you just ignoring my phone call? Donald? Donald Flack pick that phone up if you are in your apartment! No? Well then call me back I want to invite you for lunch on Sunday, you haven't been home in ages… Your brothers are coming too and if your sister is able to make it once on time or in general she'll eat with us as well. Anyway call me back as soon as possible and I shall greet you from your dad. Bye honey!"

Don: _That was sooo clear… Great lunch with my dad who doesn't talk, my brothers who are always teasing me and my precious sister… I wonder who's message is the third one._

**Message number three:** "Hey Don, it's me Lindsay. Pity you didn't pick up.. You're probably too busy with dating, right? Just kidding, at least I hope so. I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if I pick you up on Saturday because I have promised to show Ryan some places in New York, you know a foreigner introducing another foreigner… I hope I'll make it on time anyway if not I'm already sorry. Well goodnight and sleep well Detective."

Don: _If it was okay… Of course it's not okay! She stands me up because of Wolverine! And I thought we were close.. I thought... no actually I dreamt that we would get married and have children and, and…. and I'm just a fool nobody loves…._

****

**Author's Note: **Just thanks for reading. (:


	18. Chapter 18

Have fun and thanks a lot to those who reviewed to chapter 16 (: You made my day back then and you still do :))

* * *

It was Lindsay Monroe's day off and she decided that after her run in the Central Park and the two hours of cleaning she deserved some fun. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Don Flack's number.

**Lindsay:** _It's been two days since I called him and he still hasn't talked to me. Did I do something wrong again? He can't be jealous of Ryan, can't he?_ Flack, pick that damn phone up!

**Don:** Hey no need to scream, Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** _Oh my god could something be more embarrassing? Oh yes if I don't answer him now.._ Hey Don, how are you?

**Don:** Well, I'm fine and I suppose you too as it's your day off?

**Lindsay:** Yeah.. I just wondered if you had time for lunch and if you had to work in the afternoon? Cause I'm looking for someone to spend that wonderful day with. _A wonderful day with a wonderful person if he says yes... _

**Don:** But it's already Friday and we'll meet anyway tomorrow. _Why does she have that sudden need to see me? Could she possibly be in love with me?_

**Lindsay:** Oh alright, well if you don't want it's fine with me I'll just have to find someone different to spend the day with. _Ryan maybe.. Why doesn't he want to see me?_

**Don:** No! I would love to spend my day with you really I just wondered if you could bear to see me that often. _Nice one Flack, she wants to spend time with you and you tell her off…_

**Lindsay:** Of course, I would suffer a lot but I would hazard the consequences. So I'll meet you at Sullivan's at 1? _Please say yes…_

**Don:** That's fine with me, see you! _Oh lord, she asked me out! Just for fun but that's almost a date, which means it would be already our second date on Saturday which means it's only one more date to go until I can kiss her…_

* * *

Ryan Wolfe had worked a hard shift and was looking forward to finally going home and having a rest when he took his mobile out of his locker.

**Ryan:** _Gosh, Miami has been that exhausting, but well I'm in the city that never sleeps.. Hey a message. From Calleigh, does she want to keep up with me to tell me how happy she is with Eric and his baby? Maybe I should have told her that I love her… Call me when u read this. C Sounds important… She's probably having lunch now.. Well trying does not hurt…._

**Calleigh:** Duquense?

**Ryan:** Hey Cal, you texted me? How are you anyway?

**Calleigh:** Ryan! Oh my god I'm fine thank you, how are you? _He really called… Well I told him to but…._

**Ryan:** I'm great, but the lack of sleep almost kills me, you know. The city that never sleeps.. I'm actually heading home now anyway and tomorrow is my free day. One of my new colleagues, Lindsay, has promised me to show me the city and the best places.. How's the baby?

**Calleigh:** _Great he has already a life and friends in New York, he won't come back what was I thinking…._ Ahm, he or she is fine I guess.. Well Ryan that's actually why I called you..

**Ryan:** Actually you wanted me to call you! Just kidding what's up with the little peanut?

**Calleigh:** _Alright Calleigh just straight out._ Ryan it's your peanut.

**Ryan:** _WHAT THE HELL?_ Did you just tell me that Eric's baby is not Eric's baby and that our one night stand obviously had consequences?

**Calleigh:** Yes….

**Ryan:** That's really some news.. What about Eric and you?

**Calleigh:** He said when I tell you the truth he'll leave me.

**Ryan:** That dumbass! _I'm going to hit him hard for upsetting my Calleigh. Wait "my" Calleigh?_ Well I.. You… I'm just really surprised and confused..

**Calleigh:** It's alright if you don't want to raise it and you don't have to pay anything I just needed to tell you… _He doesn't want to be a father.. He does not even like me anymore.._

**Ryan:** Cal listen: I absolutely want to raise that child with you and I will pay for everything but it's quite hard when I'm in New York you know? Do you want me to come back? I'll catch the next flight I promise!

**Calleigh:** NO! Please I don't want you to rush things , really! I need to sort so many things out and so do you… I will come to you, in a month, ok? And no I don't want you to pay my flight.

**Ryan:** _She really knows me.._ Fine, in a month and not a day later! I have to tell you something too..

**Calleigh:** Great. Oh Ryan could we talk another time I need to go H has just texted me, sorry honey! Loads of kisses and hugs bye! _Wow… I really feel better but he and me? I don't even know if it's going to work and I don't know if he loves me or he will ever be able too…_

**Ryan:** _Wow.. I am going to be a dad… But I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I love her…. I need to rest.. a lot…_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Miami Date Police's locker rooms.

**Natalia:** I know that it's not fair what I'm asking you to do but I know what I want and if you don't it's not my fault!

**Danny:** You are right and I really want to have that baby but I honestly don't know whether I want to stay in Miami with you or if I want to go back to New York… _To Lindsay…_

**Natalia:** I know that you are still in love with you ex, that's obvious! But you have impregnated me! _I should have fought for Eric.. Then I would be the beloved pregnant girl Calleigh is now.._

**Danny:** YES! And that's why I'm staying… I just hope that I am able to develop deeper feelings for you.. _Like those I have for Lindsay.._

**Natalia:** Look I don't want you to love me I just want a good father for my child, can you do that? _I'm throwing my life away with that guy. He'll never love me and he'll never be truely happy with me, but I will get through all this for the sake of my baby.. _

**Danny:** _No I don't think so…_ Yes Natalia, I promise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and a review would be nice (:


End file.
